mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1
Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 (The Return of Harmony Part 1 na versão original) é o primeiro episódio da 2ª Temporada de My Little Pony, e o vigésimo sétimo episódio em geral. Esta é a primeira parte de um episódio de duas partes, em que a Princesa Celestia manda as pôneis recuperarem os Elementos da Harmonia e derrotarem Discórdia, mas o draconequus acaba manipulando as pôneis com seus jogos mentais. Produção O diretor do show, Jayson Thiessen, afirmou que, apesar dos dois episódios terem sido produzidos na parte final da primeira temporada, eles foram supostos para serem parte da segunda temporada. Isto foi feito para reduzir o hiato de produção e manter o maior número de funcionários do show possível. Lauren Faust observa que a escrita do episódio foi concluída antes da estréia da série, e não foi criada ou alterada, como uma reação à base de fãs. O escritor dos dois episódios MA Larson afirmou que Applejack era para ter dito uma fala que foi cortada do episódio, "Espero que tudo esteja bem em Ponyville. Eu não sei se Big McIntosh e Granny Smith têm manteiga suficiente pra toda a pipoca ". Uma linha que "foi cortada logo no início, e com razão" ("não se encaixa" no universo). Rainbow Dash era pra dizer "Saia daqui nuvem, nunca mais quero te ver de novo! Eu não tenho medo de você! Vamos, Marquês de Queensbury domina! Vamos lá! " em vez de "Sai daí e se prepara! Vem, vem, vem, vem!" Resumo Prólogo: A Estátua do Discórdia left|thumb|As amigas lutam em frente a estátua de Discórdia.O episódio começa com Cheerilee levando seus alunos em uma excursão no "mundialmente famoso" Jardim de Esculturas de Canterlot. Sua classe é composta por a Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Snails, Snips, Sweetie Belle e Twist. Cheerilee aponta às estátuas que representam amizade e vitória. Quando Scootaloo comenta o quão legal uma bela marca representando vitória seria, quando Apple Bloom diz que Scootaloo não é "vitorienta" em nada. Então Sweetie Belle diz que "vitorienta" não é uma palavra, e Scootaloo indignada pergunta a ela: "O que é você, um dicionário?" Cheerilee interrompe a briga pela descrição de uma estátua de um "draconequus", uma criatura com a cabeça de um pônei e um corpo feito de todos os tipos de coisas. Ela pergunta a seus alunos para adivinhar o que a estátua representa. Quando Scootaloo adivinha "caos", Sweetie Belle a chama de "dodo". Apple Bloom salta sobre as cabeças de seus amigos e diz a eles que eles estão errados, e uma briga entre as três se inciam. Acima delas, um pequeno círculo na estátua de draconequus brilha brevemente. Elas parar de lutar quando Cheerilee pronuncia que as três estavam corretas, dizendo que a estátua representa a discórdia, ou "falta de harmonia entre os pôneis." Cheerilee diz que cada uma delas terá que escrever uma redação sobre a sua discórdia. Enquanto a classe ria, uma grande rachadura se espalhava em toda a estátua do draconequus e uma gargalhada é ouvida. Os sinais de Discórdia thumb|Eu devo tá vendo coisas! Após a aberutra, Rainbow Dash está voando pelas nuvens acima de Ponyville, quando uma nuvem rosa corre e a gira. Ela descobre que a nuvem é feita de algodão doce, e o céu se enche de nuvens de algodão doce com chuvas de achocolatado. Applejack faz a colheita do milho quando Rainbow Dash pousa e reclama do tempo louco. De repente, as espigas do milho começam a estalar, e a pipoca enche o campo. Pinkie Pie está encantada com as deliciosas anormalidades. Rarity aparece em uma roupa de chuva roxa e uma sela-guarda chuva. Enquanto ela fala, as maçãs nas árvores aumentam de tamanho, fazendo as árvores caírem por conta do peso. Applejack grita com Fluttershy para controlar os esquilos e coelhos que estão alimentando-se das enormes maçãs, mas as pernas das criaturas da floresta ficam maiores (como as pernas das criaturas das pinturas de Salvador Dalí). Twilight Sparkle chega com Spike, e diz que ela tem um novo feitiço infalível para reverter as estranhas mudanças no clima e os animais. Ela lança o feitiço e um brilho roxo brilhante de magia varre a terra, mas nada acontece. Implacável, ela diz para Rainbow Dash para encurralar as nuvens e para Applejack laçá-las. Twilight instrui Fluttershy para convencer os animais a comer as nuvens de algodão doce e as pipocas, em vez das maçãs. Não muito tempo depois, Spike recebe uma carta de Princesa Celestia, contando as seis pôneis para virem a Canterlot imediatamente. O retorno de Discórdia thumb|left|Princesa Celestia convocando a Mane Six.Eles se encontram com a princesa em um corredor forrado com vitrais. Celestia explica que o tempo estranho está sendo causado por Discórdia, uma criatura que governou Equestria há muito tempo. O governo de Discórdia causou tumulto e infelicidade para todos os pôneis até Celestia e Princesa Luna o derrotarem com os Elementos da Harmonia. No entanto, por conta das princesas não poderem exercer os elementos mais, Celestia diz aos seis pôneis que eles devem usar os elementos mais uma vez para derrotar Discórdia. Quando Twilight promete à princesa que ela pode contar com elas, Pinkie interrompe, dizendo que o caos é uma coisa boa se a chuva de chocolate está envolvido. Princesa Celestia abre uma porta trancada com seu chifre e pega uma caixa, mas ela e os amigos descobrem que os elementos estão fora dela. De repente, a voz de Discórdia ecoa pela sala, e ele anima uma representação de si mesmo em um dos vitrais. Discórdia é dublado por John De Lancie na versão americana, que é famoso por seu trabalho em Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine e Voyager como o onipotente ser Q. Discórdia comenta sobre cada elemento que as seis amigas representam, e coloca um enigma: Twilight deduz que Discórdia escondeu os elementos dentro do labirinto do castelo. O labirinto thumb|Discórdia!o Mestre do CaosAo se aproximarem do labirinto, Rainbow Dash com confiança voa para cima para ter uma visão do labirinto; mas suas asas desaparecem e ela cai no chão. Um momento depois, as asas de Fluttershy e chifres de Twilight e Rarity somem. Em um flash, Discórdia aparece, e explica que elas vão jogar um jogo para encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia. As três regras são: *Nenhuma mágica *Sem voar *Todos os pôneis tem que jogar. Caso alguém saia o jogo termina e Discórdia irá ganhar. Arbustos brotam e separam as seis, que concordam em se encontrarem no meio do labirinto(Fluttershy não ouviu direito e grita pelas outras). Applejack: a desonesta e mentirosa thumb|left|Applejack vê o futuro sombrio de suas amigas.Enquanto Applejack tenta encontrar o meio do labirinto, ela vê três maçãs, como as maçãs de sua bela marca, rolando para longe dela no chão. Ela as segue para a borda de um pomar de maçã. Maçãs começam a cair das árvores, e começam a criar vida; elas zombam dela, e a diz para olhar em uma piscina nas proximidades. Ela faz isso, e tem uma visão das seis amigos que discutem, concordando em nunca falar uma com as outras novamente. A câmera vira-se, mostrando Discórdia usando um fantoche para dar vida as maçãs. Applejack não pode aceitar a idéia de que ela precisa mentir para preservar sua amizade com os outros pôneis, e Discórdia a hipnotiza, drenando sua cor. Quase imediatamente o pomar se desvanece, e uma seção de arbustos desaparece atrás dela, revelando Twilight. Twilight conta a amiga que ela ouviu vozes, e pergunta a ela sobre o que e com quem ela estava falando; Applejack nega a falar, olhando ao redor. Twilight pergunta se ela mentiu, mas lembra que "Applejack não iria mentir." Pinkie Pie: a rabugenta e chateada thumb|O espírito do caos usa a alegria de Pinkie contra ela.Pinkie pula alegremente através do labirinto até que ela se depara com um jardim cheio de balões semelhantes aos de sua bela marca. Os balões têm rostos sorridentes e estão rindo. Ela ri com os balões até que uma das cordas dos balões ficam presas em um de seus cascos. Ela cai em uma poça de lama e para de rir, mas os balões zombam dela. Discórdia aparece para Pinkie e diz a ela que os balões, como seus amigos, estão realmente rindo dela, e não com ela. Ela inicialmente nega, mas quando Discórdia faz as caras de suass amigos aparecerem nos balões, ela vê que o riso pode ser cruel e doloroso. Discórdia a hipnotiza e a transforma em cinza. Os balões estouram e revelam Twilight e Applejack. Pinkie rejeita a saudação de Twilight e vai embora. Applejack mente de novo, dizendo que ela não notou nada de errado com Pinkie. Twilight decide apressar o passo "antes que o estresse atrapalhe todas nós." Rarity: a gananciosa e egoísta thumb|left|Rarity fica obcecada com o diamante gigante brilhante, mas as aparências enganam.Rarity está se queixando de ter que fazer "esportes ao ar livre", quando ela encontra uma grande pedra bloqueando seu caminho. Embutido na pedra, estão três diamantes em forma de sua bela marca. Discórdia aparece nos reflexos dos diamantes e diz à Rarity que é seu dia de sorte para encontrar esses belos diamantes, "A única coisa em Equestria que poderia rivalizar com a beleza do meu rosto." Ele começa a hipnotizar Rarity, mas ela resiste e tenta se afastar. No entanto, ela sucumbe e corre de volta para a pedra, perdendo a cor. Ela descobre o que parece ser um enorme diamante. Quando ela começa a levá-lo para longe, o restante das pedras se quebram, revelando Twilight, Applejack e Pinkie. Os cumprimentos de Twilight são interrompidos quando ela vê Rarity carregando uma grande pedra. Rarity torna-se muito protetora com seu "diamante", recusando a partilhá-lo com os outros. Fluttershy: a bruta e sarcástica thumb|Hora de ser cruel. Arrivederci!Fluttershy sai cautelosamente para fora dos arbustos, e começa a se dar uma conversa de vitalidade. Três borboletas como as de sua marca aparecem. Não querendo ficar sozinha, ela decide as seguir. As borboletas vêm a ser Discórdia disfarçado. Ele tenta convencê-la de que suas amigos pensam que ela é impotente e riem dela pelas costas. Fluttershy aceita o fato de que ela é impotente e que seus amigos são gentis o suficiente para entender. Mais uma vez, Discórdia tenta corrompê-la, e Fluttershy resiste, dizendo que gosta de seus amigos por a contarem sobre suas falhas para que ela possa melhorar. Frustrado, Discórdia desiste e a hipnotiza, simplesmente cutucando sua cabeça. Uma seção dos arbustos desaparece, revelando as outras. Quando Twilight cumprimenta Fluttershy, ela insulta Twilight e joga sua cauda na cara de Twilight. Fluttershy também bate Pinkie Pie em um encontrão. Enquanto Applejack ri de Pinkie, Pinkie reclama. Twilight percebe que algo está acontecendo com seus amigos. Ela tenta ajudar Rarity a levar a pedra, mas Rarity avisa que a pedra pertence a ela. Rainbow Dash: a traidora e despreocupada thumb|left|Discórdia testa a lealdade de Rainbow Dash, dando-lhe uma escolha difícil. Rainbow Dash anda pelo labirinto e de repente vê uma nuvem que se parece com a sua marca. Acreditando que seja seu elemento, ela a persegue, apenas para descobrir Discórdia deitado numa rede feita de nuvens. Ignorando as tentativas de enganação, Rainbow Dash diz para ele se preparar para uma luta. Discórdia diz a ela que ele está lá apenas para entregar um enigma sobre as consequências de fazer a escolha errada. Ele a hipnotiza, mostrando uma visão da Cloudsdale sendo desmoronada. Ele drena sua cor e faz com que uma caixa apareça, dando-lhe a opção de tomar as asas da caixa e sair, ou ficar no labirinto para sempre. Discórdia vence! thumb|Abracem-se! O caos só começou!Enquanto isso, Twilight tenta se tranquilizar, dizendo que Rainbow Dash nunca iria as decepcionar. No entanto, Applejack vê Rainbow Dash voando para longe do labirinto. Discórdia aparece e diz aos pôneis que Rainbow Dash quebrou a regra "sem asas, sem magia". Ele declara que o jogo acabou, e diz: Reutilização de backgrounds Quando Applejack, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash se tornam corrompidas,o mesmo background do episódio anterior é usado. Ele também é visto em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Scootaloo: Nossa, seria muito legal ter isso como marca! :Apple Bloom: Legal, como se você fosse vitoriante em alguma coisa. :Sweetie Belle: Essa palavra não existe! :Scootaloo: O que é você, um dicionário? :Sweetie Belle: Não é o caos, sua dodô! :Scootaloo: Não me chame de nomes que eu não sei o que significam! Claro que é o caos! :Sweetie Belle: Não é! :Apple Bloom: As duas estão erradas! :Pinkie Pie: Espera um pouco aí! O caos eterno vem com uma chuva de chocolate, gente. Chuva,de chocolate! :Rarity: O-o-oh. Podem ficar com os Elementos, eu fico com aquela caixa! :Pinkie Pie: Tá legal. Se precisarem de mim, eu tô lá fora nas poças de chocolate com um canudo gigante. :Discord: ri Fazer sentido? Ah, qual é a graça de fazer sentido? :Discord: Eu tinha esquecido como você pode ser cruel, Celestia. É uma coisa muito chata. :Rainbow Dash: Ô! Ninguém insulta a Princesa! :Discord: Oh, você deve ser Rainbow Dash, famosa por sua lealdade ao Elemento da Harmonia que representa. :Rainbow Dash: É isso mesmo! Eu sempre serei leal à Princesa! Hmph. :Discord: É o que veremos. :Pinkie Pie: gargalha Ele tá bem na sua cabeça! gargalha :Discord: Para recolher os Elementos faltantes, observe essa mudança de eventos. O meu plano tem voltas e reviravoltas. Ache os Elementos onde você começou. :Rainbow Dash: Minhas asas! :Fluttershy: grita :Twilight and Rarity: Seu chifre! Meu ''chifre! grita :'Discord': Vocês tinham que ver a cara que estão fazendo. É impagável! :'Maçãs vermelhas': Os guardadores do bosque da verdade. Você pode fazer... :'Maçãs vermelhas-claras': ...uma pergunta... :'Maçãs verdes': ...no passado, futuro ou presente. :'Maçãs vermelhas': Mas fique sabendo... :'Maçãs vermelhas-claras': ...que a verdade... :'Maçãs verdes': ...nem sempre é agradável. :'Borboletas': Fluttershy! :'Fluttershy': sobressalta-se :'Borboletas': Parece que foi deixada pra trás pelas que se dizem suas amigas, uh? :'Fluttershy': Ah, não. Com certeza tão fazendo de tudo pra me acharem. :'Borboletas': Deve ser muito desagradável saber que elas te acham fraca e indefesa. :'Fluttershy': Ah, hm... Que nada. Sou fraca e indefesa e conto com a compreensão delas. :'Borboletas': Olha... ''Com certeza você fica braba... sabe, por que elas sempre apontam suas falhas, não é? :Fluttershy: Nada disso. Na verdade, eu considero muita sorte ter amigas que me dão todo o incentivo. sobressalta-se :Discórdia: Oh, pelo amor de Deus! :Fluttershy: geme :Discórdia: Você foi bondosa durante tempo demais, minha cara. Hora de ser cruel. Arrivederci! 'Pinkie Pie':' '''Porque você tá rindo de mim? '''Applejack': Achocolatado. :Rarity: Mas não tente nada com a minha pedra preciosa! Eu sei onde você mora. :Rainbow Dash: Sai daí e se prepara! Vem, vem, vem, vem! :Discórdia: Você tem que fazer uma escolha de peso. A seleção certa ou um grande erro. Se a escolha errada você selecionar, sem você as fundações da casa vão desmoronar. :Discórdia: Ora, ora, ora. Alguém quebrou a regra de "sem asas, e sem mágica". os dedos Acabou o jogo, meus pequenos pôneis. Vocês não acharam seus preciosos elementos. miado Parece que vai chegar uma grande tempestade de caos! malignamente Galeria Veja também *Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, a continuação de . *A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, o primeiro episódio da Primeira Temporada. *Discórdia, o antagonista principal de e 2. en:The Return of Harmony Part 1 de:Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 es:El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 ja:怪物ディスコード pl:Powrót do Harmonii ru:Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada